With the rapidly increasing cost of fuel and the need for conservation measures, there is a need for vehicles which combine high performance with maximum fuel economy. The best way to reduce fuel consumption of course is to reduce weight and drag. However, the weight reduction must be accomplished without sacrifice of structural safety for the passengers. The reduction in weight must also be accomplished without sacrifice in stability at all operating speeds and without sacrifice in riding qualities. In the past, attempts to provide lightweight automobiles has resulted in vehicles that were deficient in one or more of the following characteristics: relatively poor riding comfort, excessive deflection and poor tracking in crosswinds, instability in maneuvering under emergency conditions, and inadequate protection for the passengers in a collision.